Shore Leave
Synopsis Brendon, Jason and Melissa all face separation during the weekend, Brendon is forced to say at Fenton's house and Melissa is forced to join the Fairy Princess Corperation after Erik signs her up. Plot Brendon, Melissa, and Jason are all ready to do their next movie, until Melissa realizes that she has to go away for the weekend to The Fairy Princeses. That just leaves Brendon and Jason alone. But then Fenton ruins their weekend even more. He invites Brendon to sleepover at his house and make "video-films". Brendon immediately doesn't want to go, but his Mother, nonethewiser, agrees to it. Now Melissa is stuck at the Fairy Princeses, and Brendon is stuck with Fenton. At Fenton's home, Brendon is quickly driven insane by Fenton's obsessive behavior and his Mother's peculiar habits, including digging up the backyard and serving nothing but plain rice for dinner. Meanwhile, Melissa struggles to endure the bootcamp-like Fairy Princesses camp. Unaware of the troubles but lonely, Jason thinks up an escape plan for Melissa. Brendon starts making a film before he "dies". So Melissa goes with Jason's plan and blows up the Fairy Princeses Club by microwaving a spraycan. While filming, Brendon walks into Fenton's bathroom and sees his mom naked, after which Fenton walks in and starts strangling Brendon, falling downstairs. Brendon manages to escape in the confusion, while Melissa manages to escape the burning camp. The two run until they run into each other, with Jason. Coach McGurik picks them up and they go out to a resteraunt. The next day, Brendon and Melissa's parents struggle to apologize for the weekend, while Coach McGurik gets ahold of Brendon's tape, which is the video with Fenton's nude mother. In the credits McGurik tries to create a website on the phone with the domain company. Finding out that the name "fentonsnakedmom.com" is taken he comes up with "middleagenakedmom.org". Cast * Brendon Small / Walter— Brendon Small * Melissa Robbins — Melissa Bardin Galsky * Coach John McGuirk / Jason Penopolis / Perry — H. Jon Benjamin * Paula Small — Janine Ditullio * Fenton Mulley - Sam Seder Crew to be added References, Notes & Trivia * The Fairly Princesses leader was seen in the episode Breaking Up is Hard to Do as a wrestler. Meaning that she got fired or quit her job at the Fairly Princesses Corperation. * Brendon had tape a video about him stuck at Fenton's house and seeing Fenton's mom naked when she was shaving. * Both McGuirk and Paula had congratulated Brendon as he got to see a naked woman (Fenton's mom). * Brendon's video filmed inside Fenton's closet plays out like the 1999 film, The Blair Witch Project. * Back in the season one episode Brendon Gets Rabies, Melissa said she "does not not like birds at all" and she wouldn't want to get a bird, but in this episode the Robbins actually do have a bird. Movies Within The Show * Shore Leave Previous Episode The Wedding Next Episode Breaking Up is Hard to Do DVD Releases This episode was released on November 15, 2005 on the Season 3 DVD set. Category:Home Movies Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes